swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 7
<--Heroine Quest 6~~Heroine Quests~~Heroine Quest 8--> ---- Chapter 7: Accidental Robbery Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: +10 AP, +5DP, +25HP whenever you move to a new node Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies Encountered: Giant Spider, Dark Dwarf, Golem, Dwarf Miner Objective: Explore the Cavern of Ancient Ruins Reward: Unlock Cavern of Ancient Ruins, 3 Diamond, 2 Silver & 2 Gold Reading the below dialogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red Rufa: "Under an old and hidden cave in the east, lies an ancient ruin. Not many people know the existence of such a place. Recently, dwarven activities have been reported around that area." Leemo: "There is no way we can find a place like this without Rufa!" Rufa: "Oh, It's nothing. Providing guidance is just one of the things I promised you two when I joined." Leemo: "We sure are very lucky to have you as our guide! Let's head over then!" ~~ Enter Cavern of Ancient Ruins ~~ Leemo: "Wait... no body told me this place is cold and dark... Think there might be ghosts inside? You are not scared at all?" #"Not at all, Don't scare yourself" #"Rufa is not scared either" #"Come to think of it... it IS kinda spooky here." #Rufa:"You should stay in the middle of the group Leemo" #Rufa:"I am not scared of that sort of stuff. Maybe it's because I got really used to burying the dead when I was a child..." Leemo: "U-Used to... burying the dead?! (What kind of childhood is that...)" #Rufa:"I'll take point, then." Move to Red Tile: Event: The further inside the cave, the dimmer the light. Leemo looks unsettled...Someone in the group is Scared! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Giant Spider Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Wow! It's a Dwarf! This is my first time seeing a Dwarf! Hello! How are you doing?" Dark Dwarf: "Har leege Kerla! Digarga!" Leemo: "Is he like...saying hello?" Rufa: "I don't understand what he is saying, but I don't think he looks very happy..." Leemo: "Ahhhh! He is attacking us!" Fight: Dark Dwarf Leemo: "Eeeeek! Never knew dwarves were this violent! Hope he becomes more clear-headed when he wakes up." Move to Red Tile: Event: There is a giant wrecking ball rolling toward you. #Attempt to get by before the ball roll you over #Hide in the crack on the left and wait for the ball to roll through #That was close! You almost didn't make it! OR You didn't make it! You got struck by the metal ball! -250 HP #"There aren't enough space to fit everyone in the crack! The outermost person is bruised by the metal ball! -100 HP Move to Yellow Tile: Rufa: "Wow... This mural is made of pure gold! The civilization at the time must be very wealthy. How does gold fare with sword-crafting, Leemo?" Leemo: "G-Gold? Well, most people only use gold to forge swords for display...By the way, mind if we move a little faster? It's so dark here...and the mural actually looks kinda creepy...I keep on feeling that the stone statue over there is staring at me... !!...Did you guys see that? I swear Its feet just moved!" Rufa: "Moving statues? Leemo, that's a golem! Watch out!" Fight: Golem Move to Boss Tile: Rufa: "A dwarf is reading in the old library up ahead. How should we approach?" #"He looks like a much nicer dwarf. Let's try to communicate." #"He's got a lot of gems in his backpack, ask where he got them." #"He hasn't noticed, let's wait and see." #"Another dwarf! Of course we'll strike first this time!" #"Another dwarf! Of course we'll strike first this time!" #"Another dwarf! Of course we'll strike first this time!" Fight: Dwarf Miner Dwarf Miner: "Gardeewu! S-Stop h-hitting! Stone...gems are at a-another tunnel! Many spiders there! Spiders move in and crawl everywhere! Not safe! Me escape spiders! Read here to find way to deal with spiders! But you come and attack me! You and spider both dangerous!!!" Rufa: "That was a mistake, we are not trying to rob you...Hey, wait!" "He ran away...He actually seemed pretty nice." Leemo: "I am sorry...but if that other dwarf companion of his didn't swing that axe at us for no reason, I wouldn't be so paranoid! I am having a hard time maintaining my sanity alone!" Rufa: "Oh well, its okay. We can apologize next time. It's getting late now, let's pick up the gems he dropped and leave. Next time, we can go to that other tunnel he mentioned." Quest Complete! Leemo: "Phew! So nice to finally see daylight again! I am not ever going back in there again! I was about to have a sanity breakdown in there!" Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Diamond Category:Silver Category:Gold